Idol Dystopia: Escaping the Night Queen Idols!
Idol Dystopia: Escaping the Night Queen Idols! is a dystopian drama about two idols who decide to escape from the rule of the Night Queen Idols after no longer wanting to be idols in bondage. Characters Kiku Tsukiharu: Katsuko Misumi - older half of Night Queens AKA Night Queen Idols and the mature twin; current top idol. She comes off as elegant, charming, warm-hearted, and caring towards her fans/subjects, but is actually cold, demanding, uncaring, and pleasure-seeking. Katsuko has been spoiled and pampered throughout her life, and hates being displeased; she enjoys being a top idol due to the amount of attention she gets and has a distaste for anything and anyone that threatens her status. Yoruko Tsukiharu: Kaoru Misumi - younger half of Night Queens AKA Night Queen Idols and the childish twin; current top idol. She comes off as elegant, energetic, outgoing, and sweet towards her fans/subjects, but is actually short-tempered, demanding, selfish, and pleasure-seeking. Kaoru has been spoiled and pampered throughout her life, and hates being displeased; she enjoys being a top idol due to the amount of attention she gets and has a distaste for anything and anyone that threatens her status. Nanami: Mina - idol who is the manager, producer, assistant, and advisor for Night Queens AKA Night Queen Idols; she makes sure that the servants and idols in bondage do their jobs, makes sure the Night Queens always do their best in their idol activities, and she assists and caters to the Night Queens' needs and wants. She is friendly and cheerful towards the public and the twins, but can be harsh and demanding towards the servants. Mina is loyal, devoted, and dedicated to Night Queens and their happiness, more so than anything and anyone else. She has a distaste for anything and anyone that displeases Katsuko and Kaoru. Michiru Minami: Ruchimi Minazuki - former top idol who is now an idol in bondage; does chores and makes sure that the servants who entertain Night Queens AKA Night Queen Idols are at their best and that they behave properly. She was forced to be a servant after she lost a rigged competition against Night Queens. She acts compliant and dutiful when around Katsuko, Kaoru, and Mina. However, she hates being a servant and resents them. Ruchimi wishes to be free and secretly performs underground for her fans who call her the Hauntingly Adorable Idol. Airi Matsuoka: Airin/Airi - idol who is an idol in bondage; provides Katsuko and Kaoru entertainment by singing, dancing, and showing off whatever she is given to wear. She loves performing and being an idol, but hates being a servant because she is not allowed to perform for anyone else. Airin is a free-spirited, friendly, upbeat, and assertive girl who hates feeling restricted and decides to escape. Kanna Suzuki: Kanako/Kanna - idol who is an idol in bondage; provides Katsuko and Kaoru entertainment by singing, dancing, and showing off whatever she is given to wear. She dreams of performing for everyone, but does not like being a servant since she is not allowed to perform for anyone else. Kanako is a reserved, sweet, kind, and determined girl who stands by and for what she believes in, and decides to escape. Izumi Shimizu: Mizuko - idol who is an idol in bondage; provides Katsuko and Kaoru entertainment by singing, dancing, and showing off whatever she is given to wear. She wishes that she did not have to perform only for Night Queens and to escape, but is too scared to do so. Kazue Nakajima: Kazuko - idol who is an idol in bondage; provides Katsuko and Kaoru entertainment by singing, dancing, and showing off whatever she is given to wear. She is loyal to Night Queens and enjoys performing for them; she decides not to escape due to enjoying the comforts from her life as a performing servant. Akemi Kitasawa: Ami - idol who is an idol in bondage; provides Katsuko and Kaoru entertainment by singing, dancing, and showing off whatever she is given to wear. She is loyal to Night Queens and enjoys performing for them; she decides not to escape due to her devotion to them and to entertaining them. Plot The drama begins with people admiring and enjoying the performances of various idols and top idols. Katsuko and Kaoru are then shown giving a debut performance that greatly impressed the public and Mina--their producer and manager. The three enjoyed Night Queens success, the twin sisters earning their nickname of Night Queen Idols due to their devotion to the unit's image. (TBC) Category:Aikatsu! Roses Category:Drama Category:User:Cure Wonder